


Luxuria

by reascension



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lust/luxuria, Other, Seven Deadly Sins, The gang deals with the seven deadly sins, lydia martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reascension/pseuds/reascension
Summary: Lord help me, I’m back on my bullshit (part 3 out of ???)





	Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me, I’m back on my bullshit (part 3 out of ???)

Lust appears in her dreams as a silhouette. At first Lydia is careful with not getting too close, tip toeing around the silhouette as if both of them are caught in a dance she can't win. She doesn't want to lose herself though, not yet. But as nights progress, she finds herself drawn to lust by an invisible force, tugging at her strings. The silhouette’s glow is hypnotizing; tempting and before it's too late for her to do anything about it, she kisses its lips. They're velvety, soft and a spark ignites in her. The sudden warmth fills her and the silhouette reflects itself in her.

She's overwhelmed by the sensation, knowing that it's dangerous. Lydia wants to pull back, except something is stopping her from doing that very thing. Lust. She feels it. It paralyzes her to the core, sanity slowly dripping from her fingertips. All there will be left in her is the insatiable hunger, replacing the emptiness it took from her. It wants nothing and takes everything in its wake. She fights back, trying not to let go, despite lust draining her. While she's getting weaker, lust grows stronger and she knows she's at fault for it. It's always there, lurking in the corner of her subconscious, waiting.

It is patient and attacks when it knows she's too weak to even do something about it. But there's so much more to lust than just that. It's unpredictable, something beautiful and mesmerizing. And she wants to be a part of its chaotic devotion to destruction. It makes her feel guilty, knowing that it's so bright, radiating and lethal. Lust is just like the deep, blue night sky, she thinks. Mysterious, breathtaking and holding many wonders of the world. A world she has yet to see. Lust always glows and she's caught like a deer in headlights, unable to escape her own desire and need to get closer.

Rotting cores and decaying beauty lies beneath the deceiving surface of ethereal deception and perfection known as lust. The silhouette curls around her and a shiver runs down her spine, hating herself for craving it. _My darling_ , lust whispers seductively in her ear, caressing her cheek. _Succumb to everything that I am and lose every single touch of humanity. For I am not human. I am larger than life, larger than anything you know_. Lydia swallows and kisses the silhouette, finally letting go of everything she is. Lust tastes like poison and damnation and she's unable to spit it out.


End file.
